


Should

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: Crowley wakes in a haze and panics about what they should be doing. Aziraphale gently reminds him that they can do what they want.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 89





	Should

**Author's Note:**

> Just a hastily-written fluffy thing because I needed to write something sweet, and I thought you might need to read something sweet right now. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Just noticed the tense change, sorry, fixed it now.

Aziraphale doesn’t sleep often; more usually, Crowley goes to bed in the early hours of the morning and then Aziraphale sits nearby and reads until he wakes again, which normally isn’t until the early afternoon. Aziraphale always stays nearby while Crowley sleeps, partly just to keep him company, and partly because it's such a delight to watch Crowley waking up. He gets sluggish and confused and - though Aziraphale would never dare to say it - _adorable_ for some time after waking, and Aziraphale drinks in every sleepy, exhausted moment until Crowley is awake enough to tell him to knock it off. He always says it with a smile, though.

He's quite surprised, therefore, when on one such day Crowley opens his eyes and immediately begins the process of getting vertical, his eyes darting about the room despite their obvious drowsiness.

“Angel! Angel, where-?”

“I’m here, Crowley. We’re all right,” Aziraphale adds, because there's something rather wild and panicky about him. But Crowley doesn’t seem reassured.

“We should- should we? We should be married!”

Aziraphale takes a moment to assess that, squashing down the butterflies that threaten to tickle their way out of his stomach if he dwells too long on the thought of being married to Crowley. They could have a lovely wedding- but something isn’t right.

“Married, dearest?”

“Yeah- can’t- y’re an angel, can’t be living in sin.” Crowley gestures down at himself, apparently under the impression that his silk pyjamas are a scandalous sight. “You’ll get in trouble, don’t want that.”

“Crowley, you know as well as I do that _living in sin_ is just human nonsense. Besides, we do well enough as we are, don’t we?”

“But Heaven- Heaven won’t like it-”

“Well, no,” Aziraphale concedes patiently, “but I think their objection to my _living in sin_ with a demon is more to do with the _demon_ bit than the rest of it.”

“Oh.” Crowley’s eyes settle on him at last, and the barest hint of a flush to his cheeks suggests that he might finally be coming back to himself. “Oh, yeah.”

“Besides, I don’t work for them any more,” Aziraphale reminds him cheerfully, “so if we get married it’s entirely our own choice. I’m quite content, either way.”

Crowley thinks about that for a moment, then crosses the space between them and kisses him.

“Would’ve been a rubbish proposal anyway. Sorry, angel. Got confused. You know how it is when I’ve just woken up.”

“Yes, I do, and I love you for all of it.” Aziraphale smiles. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Nah, ‘m alright. Want me to make it?”

“No, no. You just sit there and wake up a bit. I’ll be right back.”

In the kitchen, he stops for a moment to glance back through the doorway at where Crowley is now collapsing in a pile of limbs on the sofa, mumbling to himself.

“Ask you properly some time,” he thinks he hears, and has to open a cupboard and hide his face in it so Crowley won’t see his smile. As he reaches for a mug with one hand, his other finds its way to his pocket, where a simple silver band waits safely for its moment. When the time comes, they can shape it together, to make sure it’s something with meaning that Crowley won’t be embarrassed to wear. Aziraphale doesn’t think he’d be embarrassed anyway, but he wants it to be perfect.

Hopefully, Crowley won’t mind Aziraphale beating him to it. It will be nice to be the fast one, for once.


End file.
